


An Unrelated Work Mess

by LiveTheGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss Lena, F/F, Gay, I still ship them, One Shot, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Week 2017, The justice we deserve, Work, You know what happens, office desk, reporter Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheGay/pseuds/LiveTheGay
Summary: Lena is Kara's boss at CatCo,And... Things get messy.Or,Whatshouldhave happened after Kara kept disappearing during work, on S3E2.





	An Unrelated Work Mess

**Author's Note:**

> We deserve justice, SG writers.

Kara was now furiously fidgeting with a Rubix Cube, that she had found on someone's desk. Lena had already noticed the blondes constant disappearances; even when she had assignments to do. The CEO had confronted Kara about it, and the taller woman had snapped at her best friend... 

Kara knew she shouldn't have; Lena only wanted to help. But the blonde was scared, terrified even, of what Lena might think or say if she finds out,

About her alter-ego, Supergirl.

And as the Kyrptonian wrapped her fingers around the colorful cube, she found herself realizing that she wanted Lena to know,

 _Needed_ Lena to know, because she was her best friend. More than that, even; if she had read all those longing stares and lip bites right, the raven haired woman felt the same. The feeling was mutual...

_Right?_

So she used the 'Boss Only' elevator, that Lena had made clear anyone can use - bless her soul - and made her way towards the shorter woman. The blondes heart thumped loudly in her throat, knowing that if she were human she'd still hear it. Kara slowed her pace, picking her jaw up off the floor as she found Lena bent over an employees desk helping them with their work. The Kryptonian's eyes had a mind of their own as they raked over the CEO's body. The elegant curves, that Lena's clothes hugged so tightly...

_Oh, Rao._

# ~~~~~

Lena's head turned towards Kara's direction - knowing that the blonde had been staring - biting her lip, the raven haired woman walked towards her best friend.

She stopped before the blonde, crossing her arms as she waited for an explanation. 

Kara's fidgeting increased as the shorter woman's green eyes found hers, "Lena, can we... Can we talk? In- in private." 

Lena simply nodded and gestured for Kara to follow her into James' office, slightly regretting the decision to not get an office of her own. _Stupid CEO Trend._

# ~~~~~

The pair made their way into James' office- or Cat Grant's office?

Lena waited patiently for Kara to start,

"Lena... There's not really anyway to tell you; so I'll have to show you instead," The blonde then began to unbutton her shirt,

The raven haired woman watched with wide eyes and a raised brow, "Kara-" 

The taller woman stopped her unbuttoning to look at Lena, "Just... Let me finish," Kara mumbled. The CEO's eyes widened further as Kara's skin was revealed after each button. 

The blonde started to explain, "I've kept it from you for so long, and I wanted to tell you... But well, I couldn't- I didn't want you to think of me as anything different. With you I could just be Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. I could be me. And I didn't want to lose that..." 

Lena nodded slowly as she took in the information, "I suspected, but why did you feel the need to take off your shirt?" The raven haired woman questioned, with an elegant brow raised. 

Kara's brows furrowed in confusion, then glanced down at her half opened shirt, "Oh!" The blonde stopped to quickly button up her shirt, "I was supposed to be wearing my suit, so I could show you- in case you didn't believe me... Like when I told Winn he didn't believe me..." Kara rambled, as her cheeks turned crimson. 

The same colour crept its way onto the CEO's cheeks, "I have to tell you something aswell... Well show you something," 

The blonde nodded with an encouraging smile, her blue orbs softening at the sight of a nervous Lena Luthor. 

However; those blue orbs quickly widened as Lena began unbuttoning her own shirt...

"Lena-" 

"Shhh-" The raven haired woman stopped to give Kara a smirk, "Just... Let me finish," Kara smiled at her words being thrown back at her.

Lena painstakingly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing full round breasts - currently caged in red lace lingerie. Which matched her red lips _perfectly_. 

Kara audibly gulped as the raven haired woman began walking towards the Kyrptonian with shy eyes, the CEO's red lips found their way to the blondes ear, "I like you," 

Lena then stepped back a bit so she could look Kara in the eyes, "And I had a crush on Supergirl too-" the raven haired woman stopped to let out a breathy chuckle, "But it turns out, she's you as well..." 

Blush visibly brightened both girls cheeks, especially Kara's; as she realized that Lena had crushed on both sides of her...

The blonde bit her lip and decided to be bold - for once in her life - Kara wasn't going to be a mumbling mess,

For _her_. 

The Kyrptonian closed the gap between them, and lent in, flicking her eyes up to Lena's green orbs for confirmation,

The CEO smirked and leant in. It was slow at first, as both girls gave all their passion and love to the other; wanting desperately to show each other how much they cared. 

However; it didn't take long for the kiss to get heated, as Lena's hands roamed to rest on Kara's cheeks,

Whereas, Kara's hands roamed to rest on Lena's hips and effortlessly picked her up to place her on the office desk. The blonde broke for air - she could've kissed Lena for years without air, but Lena was human - so she let the CEO breathe. 

Kara huskily whispered into Lena's blushed ears, "I've had this fantasy..." The blonde started, 

Which earned a raised brow from Lena, in question. The blonde answered, "That-" she gestured between them and the office desk, "-We might do it on the desk," 

All the raven haired woman could do was hungrily kiss Kara in agreement, as her fingers found the blondes shirt. The Kyrptonian shook her head, "Let me," and leant back a bit to rip off her shirt, earning a very amused look from Lena,

"That is so... Hot," A voice mused from the office door, 

The two girls' heads turned to the direction of the sound, Kara's eyes widened, "Miss Grant! You're back? For a visit... That was today? Today. Oh." Lena stayed quiet as her cheeks only reddened from being caught. 

The older blonde had a glint of amusement in her eyes, "I had no idea you played for our team, Kiera." 

Lena smirked knowingly, whereas Kara started fidgeting, "What? What." 

Cat merely shook her head, shooting Lena a smirk, "Maybe you just play for one person in particular... Anyways we'll catch up later, you go Supergirl." 

And as the older blonde walked out the door, Lena turned to Kara with a raised brow, "How did she..?" 

"I don't care," Kara quickly answered as she eagerly resumed their earlier business, earning no protests from Lena...

Only demands, very, 

_Very_ explicit demands.

**Author's Note:**

> Just close your eyes and imagine it's canon. Xoxo


End file.
